Conventionally, gasoline is pumped into automobiles by employees of gas stations in many countries and self-service has not been accepted yet due to rejection symptoms of users who are not familiar with operating the machines and due to the face-saving trends of users.
However, such self-service is has already widespread in many European countries and the need of acceptance of self-service increasing in many other countries in view of increase personnel expenses.
Therefore, motivation for users to pump gasoline themselves is increasing. The above-described conventional self-service gasoline dispenser will now be described in more detail with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is an elevational view of a conventional self-service machine gasoline dispenser. As shown therein, the conventional self-lubricating gasoline dispenser includes a machine part 1 having a pump and a motor simply for the dispensing function, a hose and nozzle part 2, and a display part 3, so that only pumping of gasoline and metering dispensed amount and its cost are possible, which does not particularly interest users.